


bring him back (to me/to us)

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Chara (Undertale), Disability, Disabled Character, Everybody Lives, Everyone Is Alive, Fake Science, Gen, Good Chara (Undertale), Good W. D. Gaster, Magic, Magic and Science, Magical Accidents, Mentioned Asriel (Undertale), Mentioned Chara (Undertale), Nice Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), POV Second Person, Parent W. D. Gaster, Physical Disability, Post-Game(s), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Reader is Frisk (Undertale), Recovery, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), The Void, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, alive asriel dreemurr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You told him about the monsters that you had to go looking for and find on your own, including Grey Kid."and you think he was using that kid to tell you to tell me to forget about him?"You nodded."that's actually something he might do." Sans stood. "but if he knows me, he knows that i'm gonna bring him back."





	bring him back (to me/to us)

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old fic but i still kinda like it so here it is

It had been a long time since you had seen Sans working so hard for something. For the last few weeks, he had been returning to the Underground for most of the day, and you hardly ever saw him unless you stayed up too late or woke up earlier than usual.

Which was often, but never mind that.

Whenever anyone asked, he just brushed it off, told them not to worry about it, made a bad joke, or something like that, but he always returned more tired than before.  

When he wasn't working, he was sleeping, and he didn't sleep often. Not at home, at least. He kept to himself. It was worrying to see him like this.

You decided to ask him why he was working so hard rather than what he was doing on his way out the door.

"don't worry about it, kiddo. now go pretend to be asleep or something. you look almost as tired as me."

While it was true that you had trouble sleeping, you stood your ground anyway. You asked him again why he was working so hard. He sighed.

"look, frisk, i've just got some stuff to get done, alright?"

You didn't move.

"frisk."

You stepped aside to let him pass.

"thanks."

You could tell that he was about to teleport away, having known him for so long, so you grabbed the back of his hoodie just before he left.

Once you got over the initial disorientation of the jump through space, you realized that you were in a well-lit room that, theoretically, could also be described as a hallway. There was a desk lining one wall with blueprints scattered across the top, and a strange machine in the back, with a sheet lazily thrown over it. You had been here before without his knowledge.

Sans realized that you were there. He turned around to face you.

"did you really just follow me?"

You nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"wow. human curiosity really is stronger than we thought." He pulled out a swivel chair from underneath the desk, then another for himself. "if you really wanna know, fine. but don't say i didn't warn you."

You asked about Toriel. She'll want to know where you are.

"i just texted her." He shoved his phone in his pocket and sat down, facing you. "don't be shy. you're already here, after all."

You sat in the other chair and looked at the blueprints, then at the machine in the back. You asked what it's for.

"take a wild guess."

Making magic more powerful? Something to do with DETERMINATION?

Sans smiled, but shook his head. "one more try."

You thought for a moment. You wondered if Sans might know about that man you saw who disappeared without a trace in Waterfall. You asked about him. His smile fell. He nodded.

"gaster," he said quietly.

You asked who he was.

"well, a long time ago, he was the royal scientist. then, after that, he was me and pap's dad. he was still the royal scientist, though, even while he was raising two boys. man, the dedication that guy had. i can't imagine trying to do that."

You ask what the machine is for.

"it's supposed to bring him back. problem is that i can't get it to work. i've tried everything, but he never finished the backup plans for getting a soul back out of a void. but there's gotta be a way; i mean, we brought chara and asriel back, so . . ." He glared at the blueprints, but not really. He was just thinking. His face softened suddenly. He looked to you. "you mentioned seeing him before. did he say anything?"

You shook your head.

"did anyone else ever talk about him?"

You told him about the monsters that you had to go looking for and find on your own, including Grey Kid.

"and you think he was using that kid to tell you to tell me to forget about him?"

You nodded.

"that's actually something he might do." Sans stood. "but if he knows me, he knows that i'm gonna bring him back."

You asked why.

He didn't answer. 

* * *

 

That was three weeks ago. 

You're awoken by the sound of a shattering dish. You know exactly what it is. Kicking off your covers, you climb out of bed. Your feet make soft padding sounds as you walk down the hall and into the kitchen.

The first thing you see in the dark room is the rather large form of a wheelchair, then his head, and finally, the tea kettle on the counter. His head disappears as he bends down to pick up the pieces, but he doesn't see you coming in the darkness. You take his hand and give him a certain look that he seems to take comfort in, but also makes him sit up.

"I'm sorry about that," he says, his hands still shaking slightly in his lap, despite his efforts to keep them still.

You dump the pieces of broken cup into the trash bin and tell him not to worry about it. Papyrus will clean it up. You know he will, he's always more than willing to help. You ask him if he still wants a drink.

He nods.

You smile and go to get your stepstool from beside the fridge, then grab two mugs, one smaller than the other. You pour the hot water, put a bag in yours, and pull up a chair to wait. You still don't know why Gaster tries to make tea. He can't feel it in his hands, and he can't really drink it, so why does he do it? Probably just to see if he can.

"Thank you, Frisk."

You tell him not to worry about it.

"Not just for the help cleaning up the cup, and pouring the water."

You tilt your head. The smell of tea grows stronger in the air.

"You didn't have to help Sans bring me back. I know that much. But you did. You are a very kind human." 

You smile, and tell him again not to worry about it. You say that it was your pleasure to be able to meet him. That puts a smile on his face and a certain warmth in your chest that cannot be achieved with any warm beverage running down your throat.

**_Save?_ **

You absently accept the option, just in case.


End file.
